woybff_and_the_glaxayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Woybff/Sunil Email (Suemail) Number 1 Toy Clowns
Note This idea for Sunil Email was of course from the great Strong Bad Emails (Sbemails). This another spin-off of Woybff and the galaxy.'' Homestar Runner'' is created by The Chaps. The tile of this episode has nothing do with the crazy clowns. #1 Toy Clowns Sunil:*walks in the room* *opens his email* *reads the message* Message:Dear Sunil, Have you ever seen some creepy clown toys. They are creepy as crud. Scaredy yours, Blythe Baxter Sunil:Blythe, I think Mattel murdered your question mark, Blythe. Did you put the period for me to roast you? I'm not as good as Strong Bad or'' Wendy's''. *types* Yes Blythe. I have seen some creepy clown toys. I will talk about two of them because it would take to long for the sake of the animations and writers. *doesn't type* Actual there is one writer. *types* Okay this one time I saw this creepy one made by the some people as this creepy Laugh A Lot doll. I couldn't sleep that night. (at Littlest Pet Shop) Russell:Sunil, you look like you didn't sleep at all. Sunil:I didn't. Russell:That clown? Sunil:Yes. (back typing) Sunil:And another one was that stacking clown toy from Baby Shakespeare. I never told you this Blythe, but I am a fan of Baby Einstein. Woybff has informed Homestar and I about the show. I have never been happier or more scared in my whole life. (The three of them watching Baby Shakespeare) (The creepy clown appears) Sunil:*screams* Homestar:Holy crap! Woybff:*gets the jibbles* Sunil:If this is your favorite video than why do you keep getting the jibbles? (back to typing) Sunil:Oh and the day after that Woybff and I were having Lunch with Mike and Matt because Harue and Apollo were having a boy's only lunch. Also Dr.Stars was also busy. It was all Mike's fault when he asked Woybff. (at lunch) Mike:So Woybff what recalls have you been learning about? Woybff:Do you know about the creepy toy from Baby Shakespeare that give me the jibbles. Mike:Their were a lot of them, Matt and I watched your let's watch with Sunil and Homestar. Matt:Was it the clown? Woybff:Yes Matt, you get a hug. A so happy your not in the ground because that toy could chocked you to death hug. *hugs him* Sunil:I warned you about this, Mike. Mike:Well I didn't know this would happened. Woybff:Okay so this toy was sold for like twenty years. That time was when Matt was just an infant. You could of die. Mike:Well I could of die too. Woybff:You knew what was food and what wasn't. That poor German. *cries a little* Oh Matt. This recall was made five days after your twenty first birthday. Mike:Anything else? Sunil:*faceplams* Woybff:I got a manger of a thirft store fired when I found four recalls toys there. Now I have to work there part-time with Rainbow Dash. Homestar:*pops up from the table* Rainbow Dash always dresses in style. Sunil:Not anymore. Homestar:I will always sing that to her face. Mike:Who fired him? Woybff:The CSPC. Mike:Oh okay. Woybff:I have to go there every Tuesday, Thrusday, and Saturday to check out the crap. Rainbow Dash checks if any see any red flags. (back to typing) Sunil:And that is why Blythe that none of the Baby Einstein fans will ever buy those dang clowns. Homestar:Look would I got Sunil. Sunil:How did you get that? I don't even think SayjeTube has it. Homestar:Oh I got from some man in a dark alley around Mike's house. Sunil:Well who ever sold you that Homestar than they are going to jail. Also you're gonna break Woybff's heart again. Woybff:No he didn't, I'm just very dispointed in you Homestar. *cardboard sign drops it says:Click here to email Sunil* Bonus Woybff:*throws the link at your face* Have a nice day. (link) Category:Blog posts